Will of the Fallen Uchiha
by Sleepy Snorlax
Summary: With Uchiha blood in your veins, how much more can you persevere? Rinnegan Godlike/Naruto Good/Sasuke. Pairings undecided!


**In this fanfic:** Naruto will have the Rinnegan. Izuna Uchiha will survive way longer and ends up marrying Mika Uchiha (OC), they then have a son named Tetsuya Uchiha(OC). Izuna and Mika will die by the hands of Senju and Izuna still willingly gives up his Mangekyo eyes to his brother Madara. Tetsuya later on grows to love a woman by the name of Saeko Namikaze(OC). They have a son later on, which caused Saeko to die during birth; his name was Minato Uchiha Namikaze. Tetsuya grows to dislike his son due to the death of his beloved; this bloomed into the Uchiha clan's curse of hatred and causes Tetsuya to abandon his son at the age of 6 months to the orphanage but not before sealing off his Sharingan. Plenty of years later Tetsuya grows out of the curse and hears of his sons accomplishments and wants to atone for his sins. What better way is there than to adopt his orphan grandson?

 **Things you should know** : Naruto and Sasuke will both be godlike, you will see how. Sasuke will have an extra Mangekyo ability, but i haven't figured out as to what yet, so you're free to give me some suggestions. They both will limit themselves against certain opponents, so look forward to some awesome fights. I am a harem fan, but I don't think this will be a harem fic. So, the pairings as of now are undecided. The Uchiha downfall will happen when Naruto and Sasuke are 7 years of age and not in the academy. I will be extending the duration of the academy to the point where they will be graduating at age of 15 or 16; also Team Guy will be in the academy along with the Konoha 11. The main jounin that are featured in the anime/manga will only be 8 years older than the Konoha 11. Naruto will not have whisker marks, lol.

 **Freaking Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway. Don't really own anything, I'm only in high school.

 **Oh yeah, I originally wrote this already on the account Ryuuetsu but I wanted to make some changes, so I started all over.**

 **Now with those things said, let's get this story on a roll.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1**

* * *

"NARUTO AND SASUKE! Come over here real fast!" An old man all but shouted for his grandson and distant nephew from the living room.

The old man was none other than Uchiha Tetsuya, father of Namikaze Minato, and son of Uchiha Izuna. As his last name suggested, he was a part of the elite clan of the Uchiha.

They were made famous by the dojutsu kekkei genkai that they held, the Sharingan. The Uchiha were definitely a powerful addition to Konoha's shinobi populace. Lately though, Uchiha Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha have been plotting to overthrow Konoha's leadership. Something Tetsuya had agreed upon as an elder of the clan, but lately had been having second thoughts on.

' _We have been shunned and forced to live into a corner in the village, but if we go through with this coup d'état it will be a civil war. Other villages will see us in a weakened state and that will lead to the 4_ _th_ _Great Shinobi War.'_

At that point, two figures came rushing towards the living room, from the training grounds, and ended up in front of the old man. These two boys were known as the two young prodigies of the Uchiha.

On the right was a boy who had sun kissed blonde hair. He wore his hair in a simple ponytail that hung down a little past his shoulders. His bands were parted in the middle so that they would frame his face on either side as they fell, which made his light violet eyes stick out. He wore a light purple t-shirt that had the white and red Uchiha crest outlined in black on the back of it. For bottomwear, he wore black cargo shorts that had a shuriken pouch on the right leg, he also wore black ninja sandals. This young boy was Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto, but he simply went by Uchiha Naruto.

On the left was a boy with onyx-black eyes and hair that had a blue tint to it. His hair was spiky in the back and he had chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt with the white and red Uchiha crest on the back. With the sweatshirt he wore tan cargo pants that had a shuriken pouch on the left leg, and also had black ninja sandals. This was the second prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good afternoon Ojii-chan/Oji-san", they both said simultaneously as they gave a short bow afterwards. The joy was very apparent in their voices as they spoke; they had very high respect for the man in front of them. He was the one who had opened the pathway to their ambition, their goal to be the best of the best, a ninja.

Tetsuya smiled when he seen the respect that they showed towards him. How could he not? They were both his pride and joy, he had been training them since the age of five, and they took everything he taught them to heart. Both of them had more than enough potential to excel pass the heights Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama reached.

Sasuke had a fully matured Sharingan which was very surprising at the age of seven, and proven to have very _high_ affinities for the fire and lightning elements. He would be on a whole different level if he unlocked the Mangekyo and would only get better as he grew.

Naruto on the other hand was just as bad. He had signs of unlocking the Rinnegan due to his Uzumaki blood, which is distant to Senju, and he also had Uchiha blood in him. It was proven by him showing that he had _high_ affinities to all elements. And to top everything off, he had the Kyubi sealed within him.

These two boys were definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with when they grew up, and Tetsuya was pretty sure that these two would make a change into the Shinobi world.

' _Now they will need a traumatic event, for Naruto to awaken his Rinnegan and Sasuke to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan. Hmm… according to my spy in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen and three other council members ordered Itachi to wipe us all out… but Itachi pleaded to spare Naruto and Sasuke. Yes I can use this, if it's for their benefit I am willing to sacrifice. If my information is correct then Itachi will be attacking tonight and soon. I have to move fast. I will leave a letter for the two of them, all of my scrolls, including my scrolls on the Mangekyo Sharingan. Also leave my eyes for Sasuke so he can awaken the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan'_ he thought before speaking.

"How are you two coming along in your training? I want a detailed explanation." He always loved to hear how they were doing in training, because no matter how many times they report to him he always ends up surprised. They always exceeded his expectations. It was honestly probably due to the rivalry they had going on.

"Hai Oji-san, I am becoming very proficient in casting genjutsu with my Sharingan. I think mid-range is the farthest I can cast genjutsu with my Sharingan, but I am pushing to be able to cast them at long-range also. Naruto has been letting copy hand seals while he's doing ninjutsu; this has been helping by being able to produce my hand seals quicker. Most of my katon techniques only require me to use one hand seal, while all of my ration techniques only need two hand seals. My Sharingan is adapting to my new taijutsu style Emperors' Precision rather quickly, it uses my superior agility and reflexes to execute devastating guerrilla precisions strikes against others. I need to keep working on my hand seals and my taijutsu, I was thinking about getting a chokuto and taking up kenjutsu." Sasuke said sounding a little bit hopeful at the end; he really wanted to take up kenjutsu. He figured with his agility and his precision he would be deadly with a sword in his hands.

"Very well Sasuke, I will give you my _Kuronohonryu_ (Black Torrent) at a later time, you will learn the Dancing Whirlpool an Uzumaki style kenjutsu that Naruto's mother used, I will also give you the scrolls at a later time. Now, Naruto how is your training going?"

"Hai Ojii-chan, I have been using shadow clones to help with my chakra control, which I believe is mid-to-high chunin level. I have also been using shadow clones to master my hand seals and several jutsu in every respective nature affinity. My taijutsu style Kaisers' Flow still needs some adjustments, it is a taijutsu that is mostly based on combos that require me to be quick and smooth on my feet. I have been able to pull water out of the atmosphere like the Nidaime Hokage, but it proves to be rather tiresome. Unfortunately, I have yet to be able to get a conversation with the fox, but I feel it will be coming soon. Overall I need to work on my chakra control, my taijutsu, and my agility. I would also like to take up on my mother's katana _Benihime_ and learn Uzumaki style kenjutsu." Naruto concluded, he really did want to take up his mother's sword.

Yes, Naruto knew of his heritage, while he was not pleased with his father for sealing the Kyubi inside of him, he could slightly understand why he did. But that didn't mean he agreed with it, the only reason why Naruto didn't like having the Kyubi inside of him was because his chakra reserves. His reserves were so vast that he had to perform _several_ chakra control exercises each day just to be able to cast genjutsu and do medical ninjutsu because his reserves were constantly growing. And to him it was just flat out annoying.

"That can be arranged Naruto. You two have been doing great, and have made me so proud… Take the day off and go outside and do things kids your age should be doing." Tetsuya spoke with a lot of pride in his voice, as they started to leave the compound. Those two never seem to stop amazing him, always rising above his expectations. He had no doubt that Naruto and Sasuke would go down in history. And it was his job to make sure that happened.

* * *

 _2 hours later, Hokage's Office_

This was one of the things Hiruzen Sarutobi hated about being Hokage. It was having to put a heavy burden on such a young man with a bright future. "Itachi, surely you're having second thoughts about going through with this right? I mean it is such a heavy burden." The old Sandaime said he truly felt sorry for the stoic Uchiha standing in front of his desk.

"Hokage-sama, I assure you it is a burden that I can and will carry." Itachi said, he felt it was his responsibility to carry out this mission.

Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows at that; did he not know the consequences of this mission? He needed to lay it out bluntly for him. "You will be hated, not only by the village, but by Naruto and Sasuke. You will also be marked as an S-rank missing nin, and I will not be able to stop the hunter nins from going after you." He told him sternly.

Itachi slightly flinched outwardly at that information, but still held his ground. "If that is the price of avoiding war, I am willing to welcome those hardships." Itachi said with determination swarming in his voice.

The Sandaime Hokage let out a sigh, this boy was too stubborn for his own good, but he had heard the determination in his voice and decided to back off. "Very well, Uchiha Itachi I hereby assign you of the SS-rank mission to wipe out the Uchiha clan with exceptions of Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Move out, and _failure is not an option_."

Itachi then gained a sorrowful expression on his face. "Hai Hokage-sama, I wish you luck…in the coming years." Itachi said as he bowed then used a shunshin to leave the office and get started on his mission.

"And good luck to you too… Itachi." Hiruzen said as he got back to his troublesome paperwork another reason he hated being Hokage.

* * *

Walking down a road towards the Uchiha compound were two 7 year olds who just got back from the park playing ninja tag, and they seemed to be talking about… girls?

"Hey Naruto… what type of girls do you like?" Sasuke asked and seemed kind of coy about it.

"Huh? What brought this on?" Naruto responded curiously, as there was a faint blush upon his face.

"Just answer the question…"

"Hmm… any kind of girl she just has to be interesting I guess." He said as he started to question his own answer. What type of girls did he like? He had never thought about it before. Well, he was only seven years old after all.

"That's all? They just have to be interesting?" He said as he let out a small chuckle that seemed to tick Naruto off.

"Fuck off Sasuke. What about you? What types of girls do you l-like?"

"They would have to be beautiful and most definitely a strong kunoichi and- never mind were here we'll talk about this later"

Naruto and Sasuke stood there idly in front of the compound frozen in their tracks as they smelled _blood._ Blood coming from the compound. Naruto started to hyperventilate as he clutched the left side of his chest and started to fear for the worst. Sasuke wasn't faring too well either.

"N-Naruto w-we have to go check this o-out…" Sasuke managed to put out.

All Naruto could manage was a nod, as they started to run as fast as they could towards their living room ignoring all the dead bodies lying around, their minds void of any thoughts.

Upon reaching the door to the living room they paused, fear overtaking them as to what they might see. Naruto, breaking out of his stupor, pulled the door to open it and see what was inside. The scene before them; shook them, stirred them, and broke them. There lying on the ground was his aunt Uchiha Mikoto and uncle Uchiha Fugaku, but what hit him the hardest was his grandfather Uchiha Tetsuya, lying there beheaded. He stood there benumbed, several questions passing in his fragile mind. _'How could this happen? Why? Who could do this-"_

As if reading his mind Sasuke muttered out, "I-Itachi, w-why?"

Looking over the bodies Naruto noticed his cousin Itachi over the bodies of his family with a katana covered in blood gripped in his right hand.

"Why you ask? Simple. I just needed to test my abilities." Itachi said before morphing his Sharingan into Mangekyo form. He stared at the two young Uchihas' in front of him and spoke a word that would change the two prodigies' whole mentality.

" _ **Tsukuyomi**_ **"**

* * *

 _Time Skip, Uchiha Compound_

Sitting in the living room of the Uchiha compound were the last two remaining Uchiha in the Leaf Village. It had been a rough two weeks for young Naruto; he had already lost his parents at the young age of four who supposedly died during an assault mission, now he was seven and two weeks ago his grandfather had been killed by his cousin Itachi. Itachi made him and his best friend also cousin Sasuke watch the deaths of his grandfather Uchiha Tetsuya and Sasuke's parents Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. But some things just didn't make any sense, why did Itachi spare them when he had killed the other children as well? Also when he and Sasuke chased Itachi down he looked back and started crying. They couldn't help but think, did Itachi want to do this? Was he forced to commit such an act? Then, why?

Whenever Sasuke and Naruto needed answers they always went to their grandfather but now he was gone. Their grandfather always seemed to know everything, so he had to know this was coming …right? So with that thought in their mind they got up and left the living room and strolled down the hall towards their grandfathers room then walked in.

Sasuke was rather conflicted right now. He didn't want waste a lot of time just to get there hopes up, to just get them smacked back down. "Hey Naruto, maybe were over thinking things-"he wasn't able to finish as Naruto cut him off rather quickly.

"Sasuke, why would he murder all of them just to test his abilities, then cry?" he said even though he indeed thought they were over thinking things he just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah…you're right" he said quietly as he was pondering if the brotherly bond he had with Itachi was false or not. Was Itachi just messing around with him this whole time? He didn't know what to believe.

"So let's see if we find any clues or something" Naruto said as he started to carefully lift up objects to find anything that would at least give them a hint as to what really was going on.

Fifteen minutes had passed since they began investigating and they had yet to find a single indication or clue.

"You find anything odd?" Sasuke questioned as he lifted up the bed mattress to check for anything under it.

"Nope nothing, but grandpa's family photo above the dresser is tilted. We should fix it; you know how he was a neat freak and cared about appearances." He said solemnly as he was looking at the photo. It was a picture of him on his grandfather's' shoulders on the right while Sasuke was on his dads' shoulders on the left. Sasuke's mother had her arm around Itachis' shoulder as they were standing in the middle. They were all giving a peaceful smile. It was indeed a beautiful photo, it all brought memories to him as his eyes started to water and a lone tear fell from his left eye.

"Hn. I'll get it" Sasuke said as he clenched his teeth when memories started flowing to him too. Seeing their faces was just too painful for him, he definitely needed time to adjust to the way things were right now.

Sasuke stepped up onto the dresser, reached for the family portrait and grabbed it. As he grabbed it off the thumbnail just to put right back on, Naruto stopped him.

"Wait! There's a hole behind the picture, pass me the portrait and look inside that hole", exclaimed Naruto. Were they finally onto something?

Sasuke did the following, and in the middle of the hole he found; a jar with green liquid and a pair of eyes inside, and a white letter in front of it.

Naruto carefully set the family photo on the floor as to not damage it. He then turned around towards Sasuke who was still on top of the dresser and gestured his hands to pass him the items that were in the hole. Sasuke caught on pretty quick and passed him the items; he then jumped off the dresser and sat next to Naruto as they began to look over the items.

"I suggest we read the letter." Sasuke put out.

"Yeah."

When they opened the letter they found it was addressed to the both of them. They then began to read.

 _Dear Naruto and Sasuke,_

 _If you two have gotten this letter then Itachi had gone through with what he has deemed right. Now before I explain, I want to ask you guys to please not blame he was only doing what was right and trying to protect the two of you._

 _You see, it all dated back to the Kyuubi attack, that popped out of nowhere in the middle of village. The council believed that an Uchiha was responsible for this, remembering that our ancestor Uchiha Madara was able to control the nine tailed beast while fighting Senju Hashirama. Because of the councils ignorance we were accused of this, thus led to us being under close surveillance and being ostracized into the corner of the village. The mistrust, humiliation, and isolation led to ill feelings among our clan, hence; caused the elders, I, and your father Sasuke to plan a coup d'état to overthrow Konoha's leadership. Thinking back on it, it was a rather foolish and risky idea but our Uchiha pride got the better of us. I am half glad Itachi brought an end to it; it would have led to a civil war maybe the 4_ _th_ _Great Shinobi War. So you really could not blame Itachi for his actions seeing as how he is a pacifist._

 _Even though I know I am asking for much I hope you guys will take my selfish request into consideration. I know you guys will probably come to hate Konoha knowing all this but I ask of you to get past your hate and bring Konoha to prosper. If you cannot get past your hate you may leave, but please do not reenact vengeance upon the leaf village. I love this damned village way too much. Either way I know you two will be the best of the Uchiha._

 _After I have written this letter I will be giving my eyes to you Sasuke. So in the container are my Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. The reason I have given you these eyes is because I want to make sure if you ever awaken the Mangekyo you will not go blind. Please believe me when I say I hope you do not awaken it, this is just in case. To awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan the person must suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them this does not have to be first hand. So if you ever experience that just focus as much chakra as you can to your eyes and see if you obtain it, and if you do I advise Naruto to take up medical ninjutsu you will understand why when you check out my scrolls on the Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _Naruto due to your Uzumaki blood and Uchiha blood you will be awakening the Rinnegan. You having all nature affinities come from your Rinnegan. To awaken the Rinnegan it is somewhat the same requirements of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto I advise you talk to the Kyubi and try to see what abilities you get from the Rinnegan._

 _In my closet you will find all of my scrolls ranging from various taijutsu styles, kenjutsu styles, ninjutsu, genjutsu, scrolls on Mangekyo Sharingan, and my weapons._

 _Carry on the Uchiha name, as I know you two will bring greatness to it no matter what. You two will carry the will of all Uchiha; show the Shinobi world what the Uchiha are made of. Don't hesitate, you hesitate you fail. Don't trust easily, trust easily you fall. Don't die, you die… the Uchiha clan is finished. Know that I am sorry to put such a burden on you two and know that we, the fallen Uchiha, will be forever in your heart._

 _Love, Uchiha Tetsuya_

"W-What?"

'What' was all Naruto could say before he started openly sobbing, as Sasuke followed in tow. As they calmed down after the ten minutes of crying Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey Naruto channel chakra to your eyes for a moment" Sasuke said, trying to clear the air of the awkwardness that was roaming around it. They both rarely cried, so it was a rather weird feeling

Naruto did just that and his eyes turned to a deeper purple which had a ripple-like pattern spread across them.

"R-Rinnegan? "Sasuke muttered. He had heard about the legendary dojutsu in the clan library. It was simply crazy that Naruto now had the same eyes as the Sage of Six Path's.

Naruto went to a nearby mirror and gasped as he seen his new eyes, they were simply amazing. He knew if these were the Sage's eyes then he would be doing some pretty awesome stuff down the road. Cutting the chakra from his eyes, he turned to Sasuke to tell him what was on his mind at the moment.

"Hey Sasuke you do the same thing I'm pretty sure if I've got my dojutsu now, you probably have the Mangekyo like Ojii-chan said." Naruto said, it would only make sense his grandpa did say they both needed the same conditions to unlock either of them.

Sasuke then started to channel chakra to his eyes. His eyes went from a fully matured Sharingan to what seemed to be an atom model.

"You have the Mangekyo…" Naruto said quietly with a little shock in his voice. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan was a little intimidating, not that he would admit it outwardly though. Stepping away from the mirror so Sasuke could get a look at his dojutsu, he went and sat on the bed.

Sasuke did the same as Naruto and went to a nearby mirror to check out his new eyes. What he saw slightly frightened him, but more than that amazed him. He could definitely see and feel the power coming from them and he was just mesmerized by his Mangekyo Sharingan.

He just stood there entranced by his new eyes, while Naruto on the bed seemed to be thinking about something.

It was quiet in the room for the next 5 minutes as the two were both doing their respective activities, Naruto in deep thought and Sasuke simply infatuated with his new version of his sharingan.

Deciding to break the silence that was lingering in the room for about five minutes, Naruto spoke,"Oi Sasuke, what the hell are we going to do…? I really do hate Konoha right now, but I don't want to disregard Ojii-chan's last request…"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and really thought about it. He was too, having ill-feelings towards the village hidden in the leaves, and right now didn't want to have anything to do with it. But he loved his uncle and was truly grateful for him, so he couldn't just ignore his last wish like that.

Thinking about it even more, even if they did decide to not listen to his request what would they do? They knew nobody outside of Konoha and probably wouldn't survive out there without knowing what they were doing. Coming to a decision, he spoke, "Honestly Naruto, even if we didn't want to accept his last request, we would have no choice but to stay in the village. I mean we don't know anyone outside of the village… So, I think we should overcome out hate and make Konoha prosper like Oji-san said…"

"Sounds okay... Ojii-chan would want this and I think by the time were ninja my hate will be diminished... We're going to have to train even harder now, you know? We have a lot to live up too. Think you can keep up with me?" Naruto said with a challenging voice, and giving a devilish grin at the end.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him. Always trying to taunt people. "Whatever blonde idiot. I'll be even stronger than Madara, you'll never be able to match up to me." He responded giving his signature smirk.

Naruto simply brushed that idiot comment out the way and responded. "Heh, I'll be stronger than Hashirama, and just to remind you Hashirama beat Madara."

The dark haired Uchiha's left eye slightly twitched at that comment. Naruto knew he had always admired Madara. Oh it was definitely on now. "Be outside in five minutes so I can wipe the floor with you."

Naruto brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He sighed. "Sasuke how many times do I have to tell you, your will, will never be stronger than mine. That's why I always end up winning at the end."

"Oh it will definitely be different this time." Sasuke said, while unconsciously sending chakra to his eyes morphing them into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Dojutsu doesn't make a-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who interrupted him.

"No that's not the reason, idiot. We both have same will now."

"Oh and what 'will' is that?" The blonde asked with curiosity roaming in his voice.

Giving a smirk, Sasuke replied, "The strongest will ever, the Will of the Fallen Uchiha."

Naruto let a barely noticeable soft smile to appear on his mouth, at that information. "Heh, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm still going to kick your ass."

"Tch, be at the training grounds, and then we'll see who's all big and bad." Sasuke scoffed,before he slid the door open and left off to where the match was going to be held.

 _'Heh... The Will of the Fallen Uchiha huh?'_ Naruto thought as he sat there on the bed. He turned his gaze towards the family photo on the wall and smiled. _'We'll definitely make you proud Ojii-chan.'_

And with that thought he rushed off to kick a certain duck-butts ass.

* * *

 **Please review and know that constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **Oh and comment your pairing suggestions, i will definitely consider some. As for me i was thinking an older woman like Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, etc. But i haven't really decided yet.**

 **Sasu/Saku? I don't even know...**


End file.
